


Gone

by Storm Chaser (Crumpled_Star)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumpled_Star/pseuds/Storm%20Chaser
Summary: Short, sad and a little smutty. This mini-fic is set an arbitrary time after the death of Steve Trevor.





	Gone

It's late, and Diana's still milling around her office not really wanting to go home to an empty house. But, work for the day is finished and she can hear her co-workers leaving. A few stop by her door to quickly say goodbye before rushing off home to their families. She sits down in her desk chair, and idly moves around the paper and various knick knacks which have accumulated on her desk. The photo is there too, it's aged and a little worn. 

\---

There's a knock on her open office door. It's him. His smile is easy going, and lights up his face when he spots her sitting there.

Returning the smile she stands and moves toward him. She wraps her arms around him and has to remind herself not to squeeze too hard. “Steve”, she breathes his name as she buries her face into his neck. She's touching him everywhere, and her mind finally feels calm. She moves his hair out of his eyes. Then her hands are on his cheeks as she kisses him. He looks a little thunderstruck for a moment before reciprocating.

She shuts the door behind him, and she lightly pushes him against it.

She bends down and quickly removes her heels. Before resuming her previous pose, where she smooths her hands down his chest. Feeling the comforting warm hardness of his body through his clothes.

She studies his face as she unbuttons his shirt, satisfied that he wants this just as much as she does.

He kisses her neck and unzips her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

She steps out of the dress that has now pooled around her feet. Leaving her only in her underwear.

He slowly sinks to his knees, running his hands down her body as he goes. With briefly teasing fingers brushing against her chest. Once his knees reach the floor he kisses her through her underwear.

He teases her for awhile using his mouth and hands until she pulls him up for another kiss, more forceful than the last.

She unbuckles his belt and pushes his trousers down. He slips his shoes off and kicks his trousers away. He is left in a worn pair of mismatched socks and briefs which are impressively tented.

They kiss again, moving their bodies closer feeling each other's skin. Getting lost in the exquisite feeling which that contact creates.

\---

There's a crash as a precariously balanced book falls to the floor from a bookcase across the room. This jolts Diana from her thoughts.

She's still sat at her desk, and her door remains open. Nobody is there. She glances at the clock, work had now been over for almost an hour and from the silence around she was the last to leave the office again. 

She thinks maybe it shouldn't hurt like this after so much time.


End file.
